The Crippled God/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in The Crippled God in alphabetical order :For the original Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see "The Crippled God" mainpage. All names from this DP will appear in the Ext DP in BOLD.The US TOR Hardcover of "The Crippled God" was used as the source edition of the CG Ext DP. References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have "(referred to only)" references, as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories/memories/visions, etc. Some characters are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. :Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in the Ext DP in ITALICS. These include the characters listed in the "The Crippled God" Appendix:Dramatis Personae (who will be identified by a ► before their entry names).Note that some entries in the text of the Appendix:Dramatis Personae of the "The Crippled God" are given in an 'updated' form (e.g., "Captain Kindly" is printed as "Fist Kindly", etc.) Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler-friendly display of content and should be OK as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. :(This Extended DP is a work in progress. Footnotes will be added last.) A * Abide, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Abrastal, Queen of Bolkando, Commander of 'The Evertine Legion' * Absi, toddler son of Onos Toolan and Hetan * Aimanan * Aloft, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (referred to only) * Amby Bole, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Amiss, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered' * Ampelas, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Anomander Rake, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, 'Lord of Moon's Spawn' (referred to only) * Antsy, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan (referred to only) * Aparal Forge, a commander of Tiste Liosan, Soletaken Eleint * Apsalar, ex-assassin, once aka 'Sorry' (referred to only) * Apsal'ara, 'Mistress of Thieves' * Aranatha, close kin of Nimander Golit (referred to only) * Aranict, Atri-Ceda (high mage) of the Letherii Army * Aras, a young messenger of the Shake 'Army' * Ardata, Elder Goddess (referred to only) * Aysgan, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' (referred to only) B * Baaljagg, an undead 'Ay' (a giant plains wolf) * Badalle, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * Badan Gruk, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Balgrid, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Balm, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Banaschar, High Priest of D'rek, attached to the Malazan Army * Baruk, High Alchemist of Darujhistan (referred to only) * Bavedict, Alchemist, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' * Beckra, a minor God or Goddess * Bedac, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Belie, Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog * Beroke Soft Voice, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Berrach, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Captain, Malazan Army Outrider * Beru, 'Lady/Lord of Storms' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Bitterspring (Lera Epar) * Blend, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Blind Gallan, famous Tiste Andii poet, resident of ancient Kharkanas (referred to only) * Blistig, Fist, Malazan Army * Bluepearl, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan (referred to only) * Bolirium, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Bottle, Malazan Army squad member * Bre'nigan * Brethless, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Brevity, ex-thief, a Captain of the Shake 'Army' * Brys Beddict, the King's Sword of Lether, Commander of the Letherii Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Bult, an older Wickan warrior of the Malazan 7th Army (referred to only) * Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess' (referred to only) * Burnt Rope, Malazan Army squad member C * Caladan Brood, an Ascendant, powerful Warlord (referred to only) * Calat Hustain, a 'Warden of the Outer Reach' in the time of ancient Kharkanas (referred to only) * Calm, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor, a 'Pure' * Cartharon Crust, a sea-captain 'Old Guard' member, brother of Urko Crust (referred to only) * Cellows, Sergeant, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Cartographer, an undead 'Master of Maps' * Casel, a member of the Shake 'Army', brother of Sharl * Clasp, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Clip, a Bluerose Tiste Andii, self-exiled in Black Coral (referred to only) * Coltaine, legendary Wickan Commander of the Malazan 7th Army (referred to only) * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Cord, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, aka 'the Rope' * (Crippled God: see Kaminsod) * Crump, (aka Jamber Bole), Malazan Army squad member * Curdle, a possessed skeletal reptile (referred to only) (full appearance) * Cuttle, Malazan Army squad member D * Dalk, aka 'Dralk', a long dead Eleint (referred to only) * Daryft, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Dassem Ultor, previous Malazan Imperial First Sword (referred to only) * Dathenar Fandoris, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, close associate of Prazek Goul and Korlat * Deadsmell, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Dead Hedge, 'Commander' of the new Bridgeburners * Desra, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, sister of Nimander Golit (referred to only) (full appearance) * Dessembrae, 'Lord of Tragedy' * Diligence, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Draconus, Elder God, aka 'Consort of Mother Dark' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Drawfirst, Malazan Army squad member * D'rek, Goddess of the 'Worm of Autumn' (referred to only) * Duiker, Malazan Imperial Historian (referred to only) * Dujek Onearm, Commander of 'Onearm's Host' (referred to only) E * Ebron * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Elade, mother of Widdershins, a widow (referred to only) * Eldat Pressan, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint (referred to only) * Eleventh Daughter, 11th daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando (referred to only) * Eloth, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Equity, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Erekala, Commander, Perish Grey Helms' Sea-Fleet (referred to only) (full appearance) * The Errant (Errastas), Elder God, 'Master of the Holds' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Exigent F * Faint, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Faradan Sort, Fist, Malazan Army * Father Light, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan (referred to only) * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior (referred to only) * Feather Witch, a Letherii ex-slave of the Tiste Edur (referred to only) * Felash, Princess, 14th Daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando * Felisin Paran, younger sister of Ganoes Paran and Tavore Paran (referred to only) * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks', a war deity (referred to only) * Fenn, a (perhaps legendary) Teblor war-king (referred to only) * Festian * Fiddler, Captain, Malazan Army * Fisher kel Tath, an immortal bard (referred to only) * Flashwit, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Freedom, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (referred to only) G * Gaelar Throe, a member of the Tiste Liosan 7th Legion * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Gallan, Seneschal, Court of Mages in ancient Kharkanas, aka Blind Gallan (referred to only) * Gallimada * Ganoes Paran, High Fist of 'The Host', 'Master of the Deck of Dragons' * Gathras * Gaunt-Eye, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Gedoran, an undead Jaghut, one of 'The Fourteen' * Gent, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Gesler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member, attached to the K'Chain Che'Malle as Mortal Sword * Glanno Tarp, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild (referred to only) * Gothos, a Jaghut mage, also a guardian of the Malaz City Azath (referred to only) * Grandmother of Bottle, his mentor in elder magic (referred to only) * Grave, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (referred to only) * Grub, a young Malazan Army member * Gruntle, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild, (also the Mortal Sword of Trake) * Guardian of the Names, a revenant, encountered by Brys Beddict (referred to only) * Gumble * Gunth Mach, Matron, K'Chain Che'Malle (referred to only) * Gu'Rull, a Shi'Gal Assassin, K'Chain Che'Malle H * Haggraf * Halad the Giant, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Hanavat, Khundryl Burned Tears, wife of Gall * Handmaid, servant/bodyguard to Princess Felash * Haradegar, Tiste Liosan Weaponmaster, uncle of Kadagar Fant (referred to only) * Harllo, a caravan guard on Genabackis (referred to only) * Harllo, young son of Stonny Menackis (referred to only) * Haut * Heboric Ghost Hands, aka 'Heboric Light Touch', Malazan Historian, Destriant of Fener (referred to only) * (Hedge: see Dead Hedge) * Held, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Hellian, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Henar Vygulf, Outrider, Letherii Army * Hestand * Hetan, Barghast, wife of Onos Toolan (referred to only) * Heveth, a Perish Grey Helm (referred to only) * Himble Thrup, Corporal, Malazan Army, clerk to 'Quartermaster' Pores * Honey, Malazan Army squad member * Hood, a Jaghut, ex-God of the Dead, subsequently Commander of 'The Fourteen' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Hounds of Light, creatures of Kurald Thyrllan * Hull Beddict, a Letherii, eldest Beddict brother (referred to only) * Humbrall Taur, a White Face Barghast Warleader, father of Hetan (referred to only) * Hunt, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Hurlochel I * Icarium, a Jhag, aka 'Lifestealer' * Ikarl, Captain, a veteran soldier of the Perish Grey Helms * Intransigent, a Lesser Assail, a 'Watered', 'Inquisitor of the Southern Fleet' * Iparth Erule, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint * Irind, Captain, Tiste Andii (contemporary) army * Iron Bars, an Avowed of the Crimson Guard (referred to only) * Itkovian, Shield Anvil of 'Fener's Reve', Grey Swords of Elingarth (referred to only) J * Janath, Queen of Lether (referred to only) * Jastara, widow, Khundryl Burned Tears * Jhess, 'Queen of Weaving' * Jula Bole, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild (referred to only) K * Kadagar Fant, a Tiste Liosan Soletaken Eleint, self-styled 'Lord of Light' * Kahlb the Silent Hunter, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kallor, aka the 'High King' (referred to only) * Kalse, an Eleint chained in Kurald Emurlahn * Kalt Urmanal, a member of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Kalyth, (Elan) Destriant of the K'Chain Che'Malle * Kaminsod, aka 'The Crippled God', King of High House Chains * Karas, a widow, sister-in-law to Shortnose (referred to only) * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor/Toblakai warrior (referred to only) * Kedeviss, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit (referred to only) * Kellanved, first Emperor of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * Kellaras, a commander of Tiste Andii forces in ancient Kharkanas (referred to only) * Keneb, Fist, Malazan Army (referred to only) * Kessgan * Kessobahn, an Eleint captured by the Tiste Liosan * Kettle, an undead child, 'seed' of an Azath House (referred to only) * Kilava Onass, an Imass Bonecaster, mate to Onrack * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess, mother of Sechul Lath * Kindly, Fist, Malazan Army * Kisswhere, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Knuckles (Sechul Lath), Elder God, 'Lord of Chance and Mischance' (aka 'Setch') * Korabas, the 'Otataral Dragon', aka 'Magic Slayer' * Korbolo Dom, ex-renegade Malazan Fist (referred to only) * Korlat, an assassin mage, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint (referred to only) (full appearance) * Koryk, Malazan Army squad member * Krin Ne Fant, father of Kadagar Fant (referred to only) * Kron, leader of the Kron T'lan Imass (referred to only) * Krughava, Mortal Sword, Perish Grey Helms * K'rul, Elder God of the Warrens, aka 'Maker of Paths' * Kruppe, long-time resident of Darujhistan (referred to only) * Kuru Qan, a Ceda (mage) of the King of Lether, friend of Brys Beddict (referred to only) L * Lambat, a Perish Grey Helm (referred to only) * Lap Twirl, Malazan Army squad member * Laseen, an Empress of the Malazan Empire (referred to only) * (Lera Epar: see Bitterspring) * Limp, Malazan Army squad member * Logros, leader of the Logros T'lan Imass (referred to only) * Lookback, Malazan Army squad member * Lorn, Adjunct of the Malazan Empress Laseen (referred to only) * Lostara Yil, Captain, Malazan Army, Aide to the Adjunct Tavore Paran * Lull, Marine Captain, Malazan 7th Army (referred to only) M * Mael, Elder God of the Seas * Mallick Rel, a Jhistal priest of Mael (referred to only) * Mappo, a Trell and a long-time companion of Icarium * Masan Gilani, Malazan Army squad member * Master Quell, High Mage, Trygalle Trade Guild (referred to only) * Mathok, Seven Cities' Warleader, attached to 'The Host' (referred to only) * Maybe, Malazan Army squad member * Mayfly, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Melest * Menandore, Elder Ascendant, aka 'Sister Dawn', mother of Rud Elalle (referred to only) * Minala, associate of Shadowthrone and Cotillion, wife of Kalam Mekhar * Mixter Frill, ex-prisoner, a defender of Shake/Letherii children and other non-combatants * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness (referred to only) * Mowri, 'Lady of Beggars, Slaves and Serfs' * Mulvan Dreader, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Munug N * Nakalat, a parent of Mortal Sword Krughava (referred to only) * Nefarias Bredd, storied Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Neller, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Nenanda, Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Nep Furrow, Malazan Army squad member * Nimander Golit, son of Anomander Rake, leader of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral, Soletaken Eleint * Nithe, Corporal, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' * Nom Kala, aka 'Knife Drip', Bonecaster of the Brold T'lan Imass * Noto Boil, High Mage of 'The Host' O * Olar Ethil, Elder Goddess, Soletaken T'lan Imass Bonecaster (referred to only) (full appearance) * Onos T'oolan/''Onos Toolan'', Warleader of T'lan Imass, husband of Hetan, father of Absi (referred to only) (full appearance) * Onrack T'emlava, an Imass, mate to Kilava * Oponn, 'Lord and Lady of Chance' (referred to only) * Orfantal, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, son of Sandalath Drukorlat (referred to only) * Ormulogun, Malazan Imperial Artist (referred to only) * Oruth, a member of the Shake 'Army', brother of Sharl * Osserc, aka 'Son of Light', son of Father Light, Soletaken Eleint (referred to only) * (Otataral Dragon: see Korabas) P * Pahvral, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Picker, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Pithy, ex-thief, a Captain of the Shake 'Army' * Placid, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (referred to by name in Dramatis Personae only) * Pores, Lieutenant, Malazan Army, aka 'Master-Sergeant Quartermaster Pores' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Pravalak Rim, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Prazek Goul, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, close associate of Dathenar Fandoris and Korlat * Precious Thimble, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Primly, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Pully, a witch of the Shake Q * Quick Ben, High Mage, Malazan Army, (aka Ben Adaephon Delat) * Quiet Ginanse, an ex-veteran domestic knife-sharpener (referred to only) R * Raband, Captain, Malazan Army * Ralata, a Barghast 'Skincut' warrior * Rayez, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Reccanto Ilk, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild (referred to only) * Redeemer, a recent Ascendant, revered in Black Coral (referred to only) * Redmask, Awl War Leader (referred to only) * Reliko, Malazan Army squad member * Reverence, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' * Rhulad Sengar, ex-Emperor of Lether (referred to only) * Rib, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Roach, a Hengese lapdog * Rud Elalle (Ryadd Eleis), Soletaken Eleint, son of Udinaas and Menandore (referred to only) (full appearance) * Ruffle, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Rumjugs, Sergeant, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Run'Thurvian, a past Destriant, Perish Grey Helms (referred to only) * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, Malazan Army * Rutt, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Ryadd Eleis, 'true name' of Rud Elalle (referred to only) * Rystalle Ev, a member of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Rythe Bude, Fist of 'The Host' (referred to only) S * Sad, Malazan Army squad member * Saddic, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * Sag'Churok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (referred to only) * Salind, High Priestess of the Redeemer in Black Coral (referred to only) * Saltlick, Malazan Army squad member * Sanad * Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii of 'Royal Blood', wife of Withal * Scara Bandaris, a Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint, aka 'Scabandari Bloodeye' (referred to only) * (Sechul Lath: see Knuckles) * Sekara, a Barghast, aka 'the Vile' (referred to only) * Selv, ex-wife of Keneb (referred to only) * Serap of the Issgin Line, grandmother of Krin Ne Fant (referred to only) * Serenity, a Forkrul Assail 'Lawful Inquisitor', a 'Pure' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Seren Pedac, a retired Acquitor of Lether, mother of a young son (referred to only) * Setoc of the Wolves, raised by wolves, Destriant of Togg and Fanderay * Shadowthrone (Ammeanas), King of High House Shadow * Shard, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member, brother of Sinn (referred to only) * Sharl, a member of the Shake 'Army', elder sister of Casel and Oruth * Shedenul (Soliel), 'Lady of Health and Healing' * Shelemasa, a warrior, Khundryl Burned Tears * Shoaly, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Shortnose, Malazan Army squad member * Shurq Elalle, a Letherii, sea-captain of the ship Undying Gratitude * Silanah, an Eleint, companion of Anomander Rake, aka 'the red dragon' (referred to only) (full appearance) * Silchas Ruin, aka 'White Crow', Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, mentor of Ryadd Eleis (referred to only) (full appearance) * Sinn, a young Malazan Army member * Sinter, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) (full appearance) * Silverfox, Soletaken, T'lan Imass Bonecaster, aka 'the Summoner' (referred to only) * Skan Ahl, a clan Bentract T'lan Imass * Skanarow, Captain, Malazan Army * Skim, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Skintick, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother of Nimander Golit (referred to only) (full appearance) * Skorgen Kaban, a Letherii, First Mate of the ship Undying Gratitude, aka 'Pretty' * Skulldeath, Malazan Army squad member * Skwish, a witch of the Shake * Sleg, (ex-Khundryl Burned Tears), Malazan Army Outrider, son of Berrach * Smiles, Malazan Army squad member * Spax, a Barghast Warchief of clan Gilk, attached to 'The Evertine Legion' of Queen Abrastal * Spindle, a retired Bridgeburner in Darujhistan * Spinnock Durav, a Tiste Andii warrior (referred to only) (full appeance) * Spultatha, a daughter of Queen Abrastal of Bolkando * Stavi, young daughter of Hetan, twin to Storii * Stern * Stonewielder, aka Greymane, Malazan Army High Fist (referred to only) * Stonny Menackis, ex-caravan guard, an inhabitant of Darujhistan (referred to only) * Storii, young daughter of Hetan, twin to Stavi * Stormy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member, attached to the K'Chain Che'Malle as Shield Anvil * Strap Mull, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Suvalas * Sweetcreek, Captain of 'The Host' (referred to only) * Sweetest Sufferance, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Sweetlard, Sergeant, Malazan Army, 'Hedge's Bridgeburners' (referred to only) (full appearance) T * T'amber, Malazan 14th Army, Aide to Adjunct Tavore Paren (referred to only) * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Tarkulf, King of Bolkando (referred to only) * Tarr, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Tavore Paran, aka 'the Adjunct', Commander of the Malazan Army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Tayschrenn, Malazan Imperial High Mage (referred to only) * Tehol, King of Lether (referred to only) * Telorast, a possessed skeletal reptile (referred to only) (full appearance) * Temper, a Malazan Army veteran, resident of Malaz City * Thenik the Shattered, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'the Mother of all Dragons' (referred to only) * Thilanda, a minor God or Goddess * Thorl, a member of 'The Snake (of Children)' * Throatslitter, Malazan Army squad member * T'morol * Toc the Younger, aka 'Toc Anaster', Herald of High House Death/War (referred to only) (full appearance) * Togg and Fanderay, the 'Wolves of Winter', war deities (referred to only) * Torrent, the last Awl warrior * Touchy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Trake, 'the Tiger Of Summer', a war deity, (aka Treach) (referred to only) (full appearance) * Trapple, a member of Yedan Derryg's elite Troop, the 'Watch' (referred to only) * T'riss, 'Queen of Dreams' (referred to only) * Trissin * Truth, Malazan Army squad member, 7th and 14th Armies (referred to only) * Tufty, an undead white cat in Darujhistan * Tulas Shorn, an undead Tiste Edur Soletaken Eleint U * Ublala Pung, a well-armored Teblor/Tarthenal half-blood * Udinaas, Letherii ex-slave of the Tiste Edur, father of Rud Elalle/Ryadd Eleis * Uhandahl, a newly dead Tiste Liosan (referred to only) * Ulag Togtil, a Bonecaster of the Orshayn T'lan Imass * Ulshun Pral, an Imass warrior * Urb, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Urko Crust, an 'Old Guard' member, brother of Caratharon Crust (referred to only) * Urugal the Woven, one of 'The Unbound' T'lan Imass, High House Chains V * Varandas, an undead Jaghut, Captain of 'The Fourteen' * Vastly Blank, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) W * Whiskeyjack, legendary leader of the original Bridgeburners (referred to only) (full appearance) * Widdershins, Malazan Army squad member * Withal, Meckros swordsmith, husband of Sandalath Drukorlat Y * Yan Tovis, aka 'Twilight', Queen of the Shake * Yedan Derryg, aka the Watch, brother of Yan Tovis Z * Zevgan Drouls, ex-prisoner, a defender of Shake/Letherii children and other non-combatants Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:The Crippled God